1. Technical Field
An instant stain removing device is disclosed for removing a stain from surfaces, such as fabric and clothing. The device includes a reservoir with the applicator tip disposed at one end of the reservoir for containing and dispensing a stain removal formulation. The reservoir is connected to an absorbent pad dispenser. Formulations suitable for removing stains and spots from articles of clothing, and/or rendering such stains and spots invisible or less visible, are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is highly embarrassing to spill dark-colored liquid or food on a light-colored garment or mark the garment with a pen or marker when one is at work or otherwise away from home. Such occurrences are especially embarrassing when it happens early in the day, or when business or social meetings are scheduled before one has time to change clothes. In response to the obvious consumer need for a device and a formulation for treating stains, spills or markings on clothing while the clothing is being worn, instant stain removing pens and other devices have been developed.
One particular device resembles a large felt tip marker in structure but which includes an applicator tip or nib that dispenses a clear stain-removing formulation from a reservoir. While this and other similar products are suitable to be used directly on clothing that is being worn, one problem associated with these products is that the user must walk around with a visible wet spot on his/her clothing that can be just as embarrassing as the original food, drink or ink stain.
Another problem associated with the above-referenced devices is the lack of ability to effectively remove or lift a stain from the fabric. These devices merely function to “dilute” or “spread” the stain as opposed to removing or lifting the stain. While the stain may be lighter than it was before treatment, the stain remains clearly visible and therefore, still embarrassing.
To address the wet residue and stain diluting/spreading issues, efforts have been made to provide an absorbing or drying mechanism to the devices. The improved devices generally include an applicator disposed at one end for applying a stain-removing fluid and an absorbent mechanism disposed at the other end of the device. These devices, however, fail to combine an effective stain removal formulation, an effective and efficient applicator tip and an effective absorbent pad mechanism. For example, while one such device includes discrete absorbent pads that may be used, broken off and discarded after they become discolored, the mechanism for advancing the pads out a pad holder is awkward and non-ergonomic.
Also known in the art are disposable, single-use devices for removing stains. The disposable devices generally include a frangible chamber containing a stain-removing fluid and an absorbent pad coaxially aligned with the chamber. In use, the stain-removing fluid is discharged onto the stains by breaking the frangible chamber. The treated stains and excess fluid may be absorbed by the absorbent pad as the pad is rubbed against the stain. These devices, however, cannot provide delivery of variable amounts of the fluid, or multiple treatment of the stains, as the entirety of the fluid is discharged in one application.
Motorized stain removal brushes are also known in the art. These brushes, however, are bulky to carry around and require batteries. Moreover, the engagement of the motorized brushes with a delicate fabric may cause undesirable damages or wrinkles to the fabric that are as embarrassing as stains. Thus, these devices are not suitable for on-the-going stain removal applications. Similarly, hand-held ultrasonic applicators for treating stains are also not practical for on-the-go stain or spot removal needs because these applicators requirea power source and an ultrasonic source.
Another issue not addressed by the above devices is the treatment of tough stains, such as ink or grease. Ordinary formulations for treating tough stains generally include considerable amounts of oxidant and/or bleach which may not be suitable for use in “on-the-go” stain removal devices because the formulation used in such devices often comes in contact with a consumer's skin as well as delicate fabrics without instant rinsing. Therefore, halogens and higher concentrations of peroxides need to be avoided because of their ability to irritate human skin or damage or discolor delicate fabrics. Moreover, the combination of hydrogen peroxide and sunlight, which may result in permanent discoloration (yellowing) of fabrics, also needs to be avoided.
Hence, there is a need for a stain-removing device that provides an effective formulation for removing common everyday stains from articles of clothing. Further, there is a need for an improved stain-removing device that reduces the dry time of the formulation so that the user does not have to wear clothing with a visible wet spot thereon for a prolonged period of time. Still further, there is a need for an improved stain-removing device that lifts and removes the treated stain from the treated fabric.